Normality Is Key
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: Normality wasn't a thing in this world. Especially not lately, with everything that was going on. Things hadn't been normal in my house since the incident with dad and the whole gamma radiation thing. My life was never really normal. I wish it was sometimes, but then I think, if my life was really normal and the same as everyone else's', I wouldn't have met him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi my name is Kali and I haven't been writing in a while but I decided to try again so please read and review for me and help me decide if I should keep publishing. If you have any request for this story or if I should start my other ones again please do. Thank you!**_

"Cindy! Please come get this before it spills all over my papers!" my father's panicked voice reached through my headphones and made it to my ears as I glanced up quickly to see a small test tube full of a greenish purple mixture between my father's tongs. The tube was violently shaking, over exposure to the heat I suppose. I hurriedly jumped up and slipped a heat resistant glove on my hand before gently grabbing the tube from my father and moving to put in on a cooling rack. "Thank you," dad said with a relieved sigh, setting down the tongs and wiping off his hands as I threw the glove I had onto the counter.

"You're welcome. What is that anyways?" I asked, gesturing to the still shaking tube on the rack as I leaned over my father's worktop to briefly skim his papers.

"Just some stuff Clint found while he was out and Nick asked me to look at. It's rather fussy for a chemical compound," he joked, making me lightly chuckle, as I stood straight up again and walked to the door of the office/mini lab.

"I am really hungry, do you want anything from the cafeteria?" I asked, pushing the door open so it was slightly cracked. Looking back at my father, I watched him shake his head before looking back down at his papers, slightly pushing his glasses further up on his nose. I smiled and shook my head lightly before exiting the room and closing the door behind me. Walking down the narrow corridor, I glanced into each of the rooms, checking out the different training and office rooms.

"Hey! Little One!" I turned suddenly when I heard the most common nickname of mine to see the familiar face of Steve Rogers. "Hey. Do you know where Tony is? I can't find him and I need some papers he has," Steve asked as he stopped in front of me. I slowly shook my head and turned to look behind me.

"I haven't seen Tony today. I've mostly been in my dad's office. But dad might have talked to him. He's in his lab now if you want to check," I said, pointing back at the closed door. Steve nodded and smiled at me doing a little bit of a bow before gliding past me towards my father's office.

"Thank you Little One! I'll see you later," Steve called as I began to walk towards the cafeteria again. I waved backwards to him as I continued on my way in hopes of finally getting food and avoiding any other people that could potentially stop me and defers my journey. As I finally made my way into the food heaven, I sighed in contentment, letting my eyes glance over the large room. Thank God, food.

Walking out of the now crowded cafeteria, I sniffled lightly before turning and walking to my father's office again, following the familiar corridor system. Glancing at my watch, I noticed the time and immediately felt my eyes widen. I was supposed to get a ride home 30 minutes ago. The reason being that my father had a few meeting set up and decided that it would be easier for me to just get a ride home than wait for him to get out of his meeting. I rushed to his office, hoping that they had waited to start the meeting or some great epiphany had hit my father and he had figured something out for me.

"God I am going to be in trouble," I groaned as I stopped in front of my father's door. Glaring at the closed door and blinds, which obviously meant that he wanted to be alone. "Okay either walk in and own it or cower in the bathroom for another 3 hours. Damn! I forgot my phone in there!" I whisper shouted at myself as I leaned against the wall opposite of the door. I took a deep breath before groaning again and banging my head back against the wall as I felt my knees begin to buckle. I slowly slid down against the wall, legs out in front of me staring at the wooden door in annoyance.

"Hey little Banner. What are you doing out here?" the familiar voice reached my ears just as I closed my eyes, still sitting on the floor against the wall as I solely opened my eyes and looked up at the infamous Tony Stark.

"Waiting. I forgot about dad's meeting and didn't get a ride," I said, looking back to the door. Tony scoffed and grabbed my arm, pulling me up not to harshly but not so gently either. I groaned again as he brought me back up and set me on my feet before throwing the door to my dad's office open and walking in, dragging me behind him. I planted my feet at the door as Tony tried to drag me further in to the larger desk and pulled my arm away from the billionaire philanthropist.

"Cindy? What are you doing? I thought you were getting a ride home half an hour ago?" my father looked up from his chair, which happened to be directly in front of me at the moment. I glanced at Tony before shrugging slightly and shaking my head.

"I decided that time with you was more important?" I said, cringing slightly as my dad just glared at me and shook his own head. "Okay! I got distracted at the cafeteria. But in my defense they had like 30 types of bagels and I just couldn't help it!" I groaned, walking across the room to stand beside my smiling father.

"You are so weird," Steve said, who I noticed sitting on the other side of my father. I glared at him before plopping down on the chair beside of my dad.

"Dad, I don't like some of your co workers. And by some, I mean Steve and Tony. Natasha and Clint are cool though. I mean, I never thought you would let me hang out with assassins and it is really cool," I rambled slightly, turning to face the red head and stony-faced brunet. Natasha smiled at me and Clint winked causing me to laugh lightly before turning back to my father who had raised an eyebrow.

"You know I have another co worker right? The other big guy, God of Thunder?" Dad asked as I cocked my head to the side. Just as he opened his mouth to elaborate, the door slung open once again. I glanced up only to take a double take as my eyes lay on the very bulky, very attractive, very tall hunk of a man. Mumbling and 'holy shit' under my breath, I looked him over once again.

"Little Banner, this it Thor. Thor, this is Cindy Banner."


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how strong I am, I will never be strong enough to resist a guy like Thor. He was just, so attractive, like how could that not affect you. His bulging muscles, overbearing presence and indescribable features. The large man turned to look at me, lowering his gaze significantly as his eyes met mine. A large smile came over his face as he began to approach me, staying on the other side of the table but still being able to gently grasp my hand and slowly bringing it up to his mouth. As his lips made contact with the back of my hand, I felt chills run down my spine.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance daughter of the Hulk," his eyes stayed in contact with my own, his mouth moving away to utter the word with his deep voice. Holy shit. I sighed lightly, wondering in my head if he could get any sexier. I smiled as him, hoping the blush wasn't too evident in my cheeks.

"Hi. My name's Cindy, It's nice to meet you are well, God of Thunder," I said, wincing internally at my less than acceptable joke. God I am such an idiot. But I felt a spark of reassurance as Thor set my hand down, letting out a hearty chuckle as he did so.

"Okay then, if we can get back to business," it was just then I actually notice Director Fury sitting at the head of the table, sitting back in my chair and trying to will the blood down from my cheeks. As the other Avengers took their seats around the table, my father glanced at me quickly, nodding as I scribbled on a piece of scrap paper, asking if I could stay. Thankfully, I could tune out Fury, ignoring the whole protect the world business and focusing on glancing at Thor without him noticing. My eyes would flicker from the dulled light of my screen to the captivating sight of the handsome God. I tried to be as subtle as possible, but sometimes when I glanced up at him, I saw a small smile gracing his lips. I felt the blood rushing back to my cheeks as I glanced up again to see Thor staring straight at me, that small smile still plastered upon his face. My eyes widened, head turning and bowing back down to stare at my lap, my phone had turned off, and myself not caring enough to turn it back on. I heard a low chuckle, not daring to glance back, but I easily noticed it as Thor's. For the rest of the meeting I kept my head low, not wanting to embarrass myself any further. I cursed in my head, wishing I hadn't bothered to stare at the hunk of a man. God I am such an idiot.

"Cindy. Cindy, come on. We can leave now if you want," when I opened my eyes, I saw my father standing above me, his hand lightly resting on my shoulder. I groaned slightly before propelling myself up to stand beside him. My father smiled warmly at me, throwing an arm across my shoulders as he lead me out of the room.

"Okay well, at least we should be able to go get some Chinese. I am craving Chinese so bad right now," I said, letting my father walk me down the hallway before the rest of the team joined us.

"Hey! Banner, I need you tonight if you don't mind. We are almost at a break through so maybe Cindy and you should come over and Pepper can entertain Cindy while we work," Tony proposed as he caught up to us. My father looked down at me with a questionaries' expression.

"Sure. As long as I get Chinese you could probably take me anywhere and I would be fine," I admitted, letting my father's arm fall from my shoulders as he smiled at me before quickening his pace along with Stark their voices dropping lower as they moved closer together, gaining more space between us. I smiled lightly, letting my gaze fall to the floor as I kept up behind them.

"Women as beautiful as yourself should not wear a frown as such, you would look much better with a smile gracing your lips my lady," I jumped slightly before looking beside me to see that Thor had taken my fathers place, now towering over me as he met my pace. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I processed what he had said and let my gaze drop back to the floor as a small smile made it's way onto my face.

"Thank you, and really I naturally frown when I'm not smiling so I frown a lot. Its not like I'm sad it's just that I don't feel the need to continue smiling if I don' have the need to so my face naturally produces a frown," I kept my eyes on the floor, moving my hands a little to emphasize my points but only glancing up occasionally to see how far ahead my father and Tony were from me. The blush worsened as I realized I had been rambling again and I frowned again. If only I could, I don't know, control myself and sound logical around cute guys instead of rambling on and blushing like some dumb bimbo. I mean, there goes my good first impression on Thor, he must think I'm some idiot who my father adopted or something because my genetics could not come from a genius like he.

"Maybe so, but a smile gracing your lips is a thousand times better than a frown," I shook slightly as I felt Thor's hand lightly grasp my chin before gently pulling my chin up and moving my head to my gaze landed on his own. I felt a smile try to make its way onto my face, not even trying to hide it as the large man smiled back at me. I felt myself get lost looking in his sparkling eyes.

"Okay break it up love birds, people have things to do," Clint laughed as he walked up behind Thor, winking as me as Natasha followed him and they made their way down the hallway. I felt the blush in my cheeks thicken as Thor's hand dropped from my chin as my gaze rested again, on the floor.

"Well how about I walk the pretty maiden to her car?" Thor offered, raising his hand again and leaving it between us as I glanced back up at the man. I looked down at his hand for a few seconds, taking note of how huge his hand was compared to my hand. Hell, it was huge compared to my head. Looking back up at his face, I saw the growing nervousness in his expression. I mentally slapped myself for getting so distracted by his freaking giant hand.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like that very much Thor," I said, smiling as his own face brightened up with a perky smile. Placing my hand in his, I felt him wrap his fingers around my hand, making my own completely disappear in his palm, before leading me down the hallway. I couldn't help a small giggle from escaping my mouth as I looked at our hands, oblivious to the giant of a man staring back at me, endearment taking over his expression.


End file.
